


Until Your Mouth Bleeds

by 1derfulsmut



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Job, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Louis, Facial, Humiliation, Jealous, M/M, rough, submissive!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1derfulsmut/pseuds/1derfulsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets jealous of seeing Harry pretend to give Zayn a blowjob on stage. He decides to teach Harry a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Your Mouth Bleeds

Louis’ grip on Harry’s arm grew tighter as the image of Harry pretending to blow Zayn ran through his head.

“L-Louis? Can you lighten your grip please?” Harry asked timidly as Louis dragged him down the hall of their hotel towards their room.

“I’ll let go of you as soon as I’m done with you.” Louis growled.

Harry could feel his dick twitch at the sound of Louis’ deep growl. He loved it when Louis got jealous and possessive of him; there was something so sexy about the dark look he would get in his eyes and how rough Louis would get with him. Louis manhandling roughly him was something he could never get enough of, there was something so insatiably hot about the way he could toss Harry around like a rag doll. He knew he was being immature when he pretended to give head to Zayn on stage for the sole purpose of getting Louis wound up, but he didn’t care. Louis had been so gentle and loving ever since Harry got sick on stage. It was of course wonderful and sweet, but sometimes Harry just needed to feel dominated and used and he knew the best way to get that was through jealousy.

Louis shoved Harry through their hotel room and slammed the door behind them.

“Get on your fucking knees Harry.” Louis barked as he stripped off his belt. “If you love pretending to suck dick so much you can suck on mine until your mouth bleeds.”

Harry did as he was told and sunk to his knees. He tried to cover his growing erection with his hands, hoping that Louis wouldn’t notice how much he was getting off on this.

“Hands behind your back, slut.”

Harry gulped and put his hands behind his back. Louis went behind Harry and used his belt to tie his hands together.

“You don’t get to touch yourself at all tonight, Styles. Tonight’s all about me.”

Louis stood in front of Harry and removed his pants. He left his boxers on and Harry could see his hard cock pushing through the fabric.

“Take them off with your teeth.”

Harry shuffled a little closer on his knees and bit the top of Louis’ boxers and tried to pull them down. It was difficult since Louis’ erection was stretching the fabric one way as Harry tried to pull them another. Harry tried a few times but it was too hard with his hands tied behind his back as he had to keep balance on his knees as well.

“Looks like your mouth’s only good for one thing.” Louis said darkly and took his boxers off himself, freeing his hard cock.

“Start sucking Styles, you’ve got a long night ahead of you.”

Harry immediately started licking Louis’ cock all over. He began at the base and ran his tongue all the way up to the top, swirling his tongue around at the head in order to swallow all of the pre-cum. He then slowly slid Louis’ entire cock into his mouth, proud of the fact that he could deep throat without gagging. When he had swallowed all of Louis’ cock and his nose hit Louis’ skin, he hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck. He then slowly removed Louis cock from his mouth only to shove it back into his mouth even slower than before.

Louis began to moan and he knew he was doing a good job. He started to go faster, and sloppier. His wet tongue moving all over his cock as he slipped Louis' cock in and out of his mouth smoothly. He paid particular attention to the tip of Louis’ cock, his favourite part. It was so smooth and he loved the feeling of being able to catch any pre-cum as soon as it came out with his tongue.

“Stay still. I’m going to fuck that slutty little mouth of yours into submission.” Louis said as he grabbed Harry by his curls and held his head still. He started fucking Harry’s mouth so hard Harry nearly fell over on his knees.

Louis grinned as he saw how difficult it was getting for Harry to stay upright. “What’s the matter my little Hazza slut? Am I being too rough?”

Harry simply shook his head, unable to answer with Louis’ hard cock filling his mouth.

“Mmm. That’s what I thought. You love this don’t you? Love the feeling of my cock filling up your whole mouth.”

Harry attempted to nod but it was too hard as Louis was relentlessly fucking his cock into his mouth.

He suddenly felt Louis’ hand pull his hair back and off his cock.

“Open wide Haz." Louis commanded.

Harry opened his mouth as wide as he could and stuck his tongue out, waiting for Louis' hot cum to cover him. Louis moaned and came all over Harry’s face and curls.

Harry gasped as he tried to swallow the enormous amount of cum Louis had just showered him with. He was able to catch some of it in his mouth, but most of it ended up on his face and hair. Louis even got some of it in his eye.

“Lou-Louis-my eye…” Harry trailed off, unable to open his left eye due to the cum Louis had shot into it. His hands were still tied behind his back so he was completely helpless.

“Mmmm. Don’t you look pretty.” Louis said and gently wiped his cum out of Harry’s eye with his finger which he then stuck in Harry’s mouth.

Harry licked the cum off of Louis’ finger obediently. He looked up at Louis as he did and smiled weakly, hoping that it was his turn to get off now as his cock had become so hard it was starting to get painful.

“Start again. I want your face completely covered in my cum and your jaw sore for days from sucking me.”

Harry was taken aback. A blow job usually drained the jealously out of Louis but he still looked angry, and to his surprise, he was still hard too.

Harry took Louis in his mouth again and tried to will his own erection away so he could concentrate. He hoped that if he did a really good job Louis would take pity on him and return the favour.

He swallowed Louis’ cock again and made sure to make eye contact with him, knowing that Louis loved seeing his green eyes looking up at him while his bright pink lips were wrapped around his dick.

“Is your mouth sore yet babe?” Louis asked and grabbed a handful of his curls to squeeze.

Harry just moaned and took his cock deeper into his mouth. He knew the jealously must be wearing off now since he had called him babe. He sucked deeper and deeper until he could feel Louis start to moan and he knew he must be close again.

He removed Louis’ cock from his mouth and gently ran his tongue along his balls, knowing how hot Louis got from that.

Louis grabbed Harry’s curls and pulled his head back.

“Ready to swallow my cum again babe?” Louis asked as he started pumping his own cock in front of Harry’s mouth.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, hoping it wouldn’t be as messy this time around.

Louis moaned and painted Harry’s face once again with hot streaks of cum.

“God, you’re a fucking mess right now Harry. Your face is completely covered in my cum.”

Harry just licked his lips and stared up at Louis lustfully.

“I have to get a picture of this.”

“What?! No way Lou! What if it gets out?!”

Louis shrugged and grabbed his phone from his pants. “So what if it does? Everyone knows you’re a huge cock slut. Now stick out your tongue and say ah.”

“Louis no! This is embarrassing!”

“Stick out your fucking tongue or I won’t untie you.”

Harry groaned and stuck his tongue out as Louis snapped the picture.

“You look beautiful babe. Here look.” Louis grinned maliciously and showed Harry the picture. Harry looked completely ruined – there was cum in his hair, on his tongue, his face – and his hands were still tied behind his back.

“If that ever gets out I’m going to kill you.”

Louis grinned. “Don’t worry, you’re my little Hazza slut, I’m not sharing you with anyone. Now, do you want me to take care of that hard cock in your pants that’s dying to come out?”

“God, yes please.” Harry groaned, his jeans were already tight and the bulging erection did not help.

Louis untied Harry and led him over to the bed. Harry moaned a sigh of relief as Louis tore his pants and boxers off, his erection finally free. Louis knelt in front of Harry and began sucking him off, his cock soaked with pre-cum from being ignored for so long.

Louis was like a demon the way he was able to make his tongue feel like it was everywhere at once. He played with his balls as he slid his tongue over Harry’s slit causing Harry to moan and buck his hips up into Louis’ mouth. Louis took his free hand and pushed Harry’s hips down, able to hold him still with just one hand. This always drove Harry wild; he loved how Louis was so much stronger than he was and that he barely had to exert any effort to overpower him. He stared at Louis’ arms, his biceps were barely being contained by the black t-shirt he still had on and it was driving Harry crazy.

Louis started hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked Harry off, his gorgeous cheekbones looking even more magnificent as he did so. Harry couldn’t last any longer, he screamed Louis’ name and came hard in his mouth.

Louis kept his cum in his mouth and went over to kiss Harry, pushing his mouth open so he could deposit his own seed in his mouth.

“Because I know how much you love cum…” Louis grinned.

Harry swallowed and made a grimacing face. He loved the taste of Louis’ cum but was never a big fan of his own. He wiped his mouth with his hand, knowing it was Louis’ last punishment for him for the night. He didn’t care as he was utterly exhausted, curling up in Louis’ arms and falling asleep immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://1derfulsmut.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
